Remembrance 134
Dancus Frumac sit on a rocking chair in his new cottage in Lumbridge. Most everything in the world was back in order, ever since the Sea War. Dancus gave a sigh as he looked over at his bookshelf, full of journals in which he had recorded his life since he was only 10 years old, over forty years ago. He got up from his chair and walked over to the shelf, eyeing the first book on the first shelf. It was marked "Edgecamp: 134." Dancus slipped his fingers around the top of its spine and pulled it out. He opened to a random page in the book. The paper was horribly yellowed, the glue had been eaten by rats, and the binding itself was falling apart, but Dancus could still remember the day when he received this, his first journal, from his best friend at a military base just south of the Wilderness. Edgeville was built on top of the base thirty some years later. Dancus turned to the very first page, and he began to read. ---- "Wow! A journal! Cos just gave me this today for my birthday. Even though he's six years older than me, we're so close that we're like brothers! Well, technically we are. My parents died two years ago in a Zamorakian attack on Varrock. I'm living with my godparents on this military base, they're Captain Herdon Joliss and Fain Joliss. And Cos, the lieutenant captain, is their son!" ---- Dancus smiled as he read this page. But he realized that by simply reading his journals that he wouldn't get the whole experience. So he sat back down, closed his eyes, and willed himself into his magical black and white world of past sight. ---- I did a quick double take as I walked into the base's food storage room. I tiptoed into the ice-cold chamber and looked around. And there I saw my prize: a chocolate cake! I quickly grabbed the pastry and wrapped it in paper. I stuffed this parcel into my satchel and I began to tiptoe back out. Footsteps came from down the hallway; I loaded a clothespin onto my nicked crossbow. The footsteps got closer. I cocked my weapon. Click! "Chef, is that you?" said the soldier just outside. "Bonsai!" I yelled, leaping into the hallway and firing the clothespin. I'm not sure, but I think I hit the soldier right in the place you don't want a clothespin to hit at 100 kilometers an hour. "Ooof!" The soldier fell to the ground as I ran away, snickering. "You'll be eating humble pie soon, mischief maker!" he hollered. I ran up the stairs and out of the springhouse, and accelerated towards the barracks. I hastily opened the door and ran into the hallway, towards the door that was labeled "Lt. Capn. Cos Joliss." I opened that door, and I was greeted by my best friend in the entire world. "Hey, Dan. You got the goods?" he asked. "Yeah," I said, pulling the paper package out, and unwrapping it. "Well hell's bells!" Cos pulled me down and gave me a noogie. "You've become quite a little snatcher, haven't you?" I giggled, and stuck my finger into the mocha icing, licking it. Cos dug his hand into the cake and stuffed a large chunk into his mouth. "My god Dancus, you've really out done yourself this time." "Thanks much," I said, digging off a piece of cake. Within five minutes we had stuffed ourselves, the cake no longer in existence. Suddenly, there were raps on the door. "Lieutenant Captain Joliss! We need you out in sector five! Apparently some rabble-rouser stole a chocolate cake from the food rooms." "Be right there," Cos said. "Stay tight buddy." Cos slipped on some chain mail and headed out the door. ---- Later that night: I walked into the galley of the base and sat in my chair to the side of Captain Herdon Joliss, my step father. His face looked grim. I sat back, slightly intimidated. My step mother came out of the kitchen, carrying several platters of food. "Mmm, looks good Mom!" I said. Dad stared me down, and I shrank a little bit. Mom finally sat down, having passed out all of the food. Dad suddenly stood up and cleared his throat. "As many of you soldiers know, today there was an attack on the A Company." A Company! I thought, That's Cos' company! This took me by surprise. "The A Company were looking into a small disturbance in the pantries when they were sabotaged by a large group of Zamorakian magi." I was completely in shock. "There were several fatalities as a result of the fighting. Privates Gail, Nain, Chaik, and Nische were all killed. There was one majorly injured soldier however." I held my breath... "My son, Cos Joliss. He is currently in intensive care at Varrock Unity Hospice." I gasped. Category:Gielinor stories